Scoots & Icy
by Domadude
Summary: Iceflame when he was 13 loved Scootalo what will he do to get her. R
1. Chapter 1

Scoots & Icy

**I do not own anything I promise. I wish I did. Message me if you want to ask any of the characters**.

* * *

There she was sitting 5 desks in front of me, Scootalo my orange angel with her mesmerizing purple eyes. I sighed dreamily.

"Well what's this answer, Iceflame?" Miss Cheerile asked me. I looked at the chalkboard with the problem my mind worked a mile a minute; the question was a simple math question 5 to the 5th power for an advanced math student in the little school Ponyville has.

"It's 3,125," I said matter of factually not even using my calculator in front of me. Everypony gasped.

"That's correct how did you do that so easily, Iceflame?" Miss Cheerile asked. I shrugged, my gaze slowly drifting back to that beautiful purple mane. Applebloom caught me staring at Scootalo and giggled, she hurriedly turned to her left where Scootalo was sitting and started whispering to her. Scootalo turned around and looked at me I smiled and waved to her. When she looked at me I thought she could see straight through my vinyl style glasses with a red tint. Scootalo smiled and waved backed. I wrote on a piece of paper and folded it into a paper airplane and flew it over to her. Scootalo picked it up and read it. She looked back and nodded, I felt so happy I thought my heart would burst. It felt like 2 hours until the end of school but it was really only 1 hour. After school I ran to the door to be placed right next to Scootalo.

"So why do you want to teach me a new move on my scooter?"Scootalo asked me. I thought for a moment.

"Well I thought you might like it," I said. She seemed convinced so I just went with it thinking of what to show her as we walked to Sweet Apple Acres. She got her scooter out from the barn and put her helmet on.

"Okay what was the move you wanted to show me," Scootalo asked me.

"Can I see your scooter,Scoots?" I asked. She glared at me and handed it over.

"Don't call me that only good friends can call me that," Scootalo said. I nodded and started flapping my wings fast. I started to move forward so I turned to a side of the barn with the roof going down to the ground so ponies can get to the roof. I went about 50 pony strides behind it and went as fast as I could go. I flew over the girls on the other side of the barn while doing a front flip I saw I wasn't going to land so I charged up a teleport spell Twilight taught me and i appeared in a hay bale.

" I can't do that even if we are 13," Scootalo said. I jumped out of the hay bale. Everypony there gasped.

"Ya it's because your not an alicorn I know but if you practice it enough you could land it and keep going," I explained.

"Yo-your eyes," Sweetie exclaimed. I put my hoof to my face and groaned. I ran to the hay bale and grabbed my glasses.

"Ya there funny looking I know, go ahead make fun of me," I said.

"No I mean there beautiful," Sweetie said. Applebloom nodded.

"They are pretty cool," Scootalo said.

"Ya they are," Applebloom drawled.

"Really?" I asked. They all nodded still staring at my purple and red eyes, one is purple and the other being red. "I used to get made fun of so I got these before I came to Ponyville.

"Why?" Scootalo asked. I shuddered thinking of my past.

"I would rather not talk about it yet," I said.

"Ya'll okay?" Applejack came up ad asked.

"Ya I'm fine well I gotta go, see if I can get my cutie mark," I said. Everypony looked at my flank.

"I thought you already had your cutie mark," Sweetie Belle said.

"Nope but I will," I replied. Starting to turn around to go back to Ponyville.

"Wait maybe ya can join the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Applebloom said. I turned to her and smiled.

"I'm in," I said excited. Applebloom, Sweetie, and Scootalo cheered, they started bouncing in circle before realizing what they were doing and stopped.

"Sorry we did that 3 years ago so ya know," Sweetie said. All three blushed.

"It's okay I understand," I said.

"Come on follow us to the tree house," Scootalo said. She grabbed my hoof and started to drag me in the direction I guessed the tree house was in. 'omygoshomygoshomygosh she's holding my hoof' I thought, 'Keep your cool man you'll never get her'I thought. When we got there I was amazed.

"Wow you guys made this look amazing,"I said.

"It was all Applebloom,"Scootalo said dropping my hoof. My hoof felt all warm where she held it.

"Well it was nothin'," Applebloom said.

"That should be your Cutie mark, wood crafts,"I said. Everypony gasped.

"Your right,"Scootalo said. Sweetie just nodded.

"Well I don't know maybe,"Applebloom said.

"Well maybe we should try it later, but now let's show you the inside,"Sweetie said. Everypony nodded and we all started heading into it. It was cool inside there was a Wonderbolt poster and pictures of Rainbow Dash on one wall, there was a microphone at another wall with 3 folders full of papers with one sticking out, with what looked like lyrics to a song, and a couple of bean bags in the middle. When I walked all the way in though you could see a couple of tools and cans of paint. It looked pretty cool.

"Wow you guys this incredible," I looked around some more noticeing a clock on the wall which read 3:35, 'Crap I have 5 minutes until I learn magic with Twilight' I thought.

"Thanks,"They all said in unison.

"Is that clock on time?" I asked.

"Ya why,"Scootalo asked.

"Sorry guys I gotta go I'm studying under Twilight to learn magic and she doesn't like it when I'm late so I gotta go," I said trotting out the door._  
_

"Okay well come over tomorrow then," Sweetie called out to me. I started running and jumped off the ground, I started flying over to the library. On my way to the Library I started singing to the world not caring who heard me.

_Standing in line to see the show tonight  
And there's a light on, heavy glow  
By the way, I tried to say, I'd be there  
Waiting for  
Dani, the girl is singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee, overload  
Steak Knife, Card Shark  
Con Job, Boot Cut  
Skin that flick  
She's such a little DJ  
Get there quick  
By street but not the freeway  
Turn that trickTo make a little leeway  
Beat that nice  
But not the way that we play  
Dog Town, Blood Bath  
Rib Cage, Soft Tail  
Standing in line to see the show tonigh  
tAnd there's a light on, heavy glow  
By the way, I tried to say, I'd be there  
Waiting for  
Black Jack, Dope Dick  
Pawn Shop, Quick Pick  
Kiss that Dyke  
I know you want to hold one  
Not on strike  
But I'm about to bowl one  
Bite that mic I know you never stole one  
Girls that like  
A story, so I told one  
Song Bird, Main LineCash Back, Hard Top  
Standing in line to see the show tonightAnd there's a light on, heavy glowBy the way, I tried to say, I'd be there  
Waiting for  
Dani, the girl is singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee of her soul  
By the way, I tried to say, I'd be there  
Waiting for  
[Incomprehensible]  
Standing in line to see the show tonight  
And there's a light on, heavy glow  
By the way, I tried to say, I'd be there  
Waiting for  
Dani, the girl is singing songs to me  
Beneath the marquee of her soul  
By the way, I tried to say, I know you  
From before  
Standing in line to see the show tonight  
And there's a light on, heavy glow  
By the way, I tried to say, I'd be there  
Waiting for  
(By the way, red Hot Chile peppers)_

I heard ponies clopping there hooves and realized that I was singing loud enough ponies to hear me and I blushed. 'Thank Celestia no pony can see me blush up here' I thought. I arrived a couple of moments later. I knocked on the door.

"Coming hold on,"I heard Spike yell. Spike opened the door and I walked in.

"Hey Spike is Twilight ready to teach?" I asked. I looked at the clock and it was 3:38.

"No not yet she is reading a book up in her room, why are you so early, Iceflame?" Spike asked while closing the door and heading back to cleaning the book shelves.

"What do you mean I thought it was at 3:40?" I asked Spike. he shook his head.

"No not today, it's at 4, I thought you would remember,"Spike said dusting the book shelves. I nodded remembering.

"Ya I remember now," I said grabbing the Tomb that had the spell that I was supposed to learn, and started reading. 'I still can't believe I'm learning the shield spell today' I thought eagerly.

"I still can't believe that your the Princesses' brother, I mean your fur color matches you know grayish what make sense but your mane color still doesn't make sense to me blue and red, and don't get me started on your eyes," Spike said. We heard somepony coming down the stairs.

"Don't say it that loud I don't want everypony to know, it's just you and the elements of harmony,"I said.

"Ya I was studying your eyes, Iceflame, did you know that you are the first pony to ever have those kind of eyes," Twilight said fascinated. I unconsciously made sure my glasses were on all the way.

"Heheh ya I guess,"I said turning to my book, turning to the first page before I realized that I should probably get a drink so I got up and walked to the kitchen and got a glass of apple juice. I walked back to the main room and sat down on the couch levitating the tomb to me and starting my long treacherous read, that I would soon realize that loved to read but not yet. Twilight giggled and sat next to me seeing the tomb that I chose.

"Ah I see you chose the right tomb for today, you know your getting better at that levitating," Twilight said. I simply nodded trying not to lose my place.

"When you finish that section that you should read, chapters 1-18, you can try it," Twilight said getting off the couch and going back up stairs. I levitated my book and glass of Apple juice and headed up to my room, I was glad that my sisters let me come to Ponyville to meet Twilight and to learn magic from her, I was also happy Twilight let me live with her until I had to go back to Canterlot. After a couple of hours or so I had learned the shield spell and done it so all I had to do was practice it.

"Alright I'm going to Vinyl's," I said. I was taking lessons on the DJ soundboard and I was also playing the weekends with her at the club.

"Why do you have the same style mane as Vinyl,"Spike asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know it just looks good on me," I said. I cantered over to the club where Vinyl worked, and on the way I kept getting praise from my song I sang earlier. When I got there I knew Vinyl was going to be late like always so I want to the bar and ordered some water. After a couple of minutes Vinyl came in with Octavia, I only ever meet her one other time at they're house when I first arrived, to ask if Vinyl could teach me the soundboard.

"Still got those bucking awesome glasses I see," Vinyl called to me. I stood up paying the bartender, and trotted over to them.

"Hello Octavia and Vinyl,"I said. Vinyl laughed while Octavia just nodded to me.

"Why so formal kid?" Vinyl asked me. I just shrugged.

"I just thought it called for it," I said. I laughed the more I thought about it, Vinyl was right it was not needed.

"So where were we yesterday?" Vinyl asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"I think we were scratching yesterday," I replied. Vinyl nodded.

"Well I was thinking we could do a little more then you could try making your own song," Vinyl said. I was very excited.

"Sweet," I almost yelled. Vinyl laughed again.

"Remember when you said you wanted to learn more guitar?" Vinyl asked me. I nodded.

"Well I can help you, if you want," Octavia said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Ya okay sounds good to me, now lets get started," I said walking to the soundboard. After an hour I started to make my song which wasn't that good in my opinion but Vinyl said it was good for my first time.

"Ah man I don't own my own guitar," I said sadly.

"I knew it, that's why I got you your own custom made guitar made by the finest in canterlot, cost me a fortune to but I can tell you will make more to buy 6 time more then this or even more," Vinyl said.

"Really, that's so nice Vinyl,"I said gasping. She chuckled and went back stage for a moment before coming out with a electric rainbow Mosrite that had copper strings, with notes etched in it all over. "omygoshomygoshomygoshomygosh that's so awesome," I exclaimed. Octavia and Vinyl chuckled. After about an hour or so I had to go back home, so I went back across Ponyville with my new guitar strapped across my back. Everypony on the way was staring in awe at my new guitar.

When I got to the library I had attracted almost everypony in Ponyville. The all were asking me to play a song, so I went inside the library and got Twilight and the elements of harmony, which were surprisingly in the library, and I went outside to sit on a bench right outside. I tuned the instrument and started make sure my voice was right and the guitar was good. (I started playing What it's like by Everlast)

We've all seen a man at the liquor store beggin' for your change  
The hair on his face is dirty, dread-locked, and full of mange  
He asks a man for what he could spare, with shame in his eyes  
"Get a job you ****ing slob," is all he replies  
God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes  
Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues

[Chorus]  
Then you really might know what it's like (Repeat x4)

Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom that said he was in love  
He said, "Don't worry about a thing, baby doll  
I'm the man you've been dreaming of."  
But three months later he say he won't date her or return her calls  
And she swear, "God damn, if I find that man I'm cuttin' off his balls."  
And then she heads for the clinic and  
She gets some static walking through the door  
They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner  
And they call her a whore  
God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes  
Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose

[Chorus]

I've seen a rich man beg  
I've seen a good man sin  
I've seen a tough man cry  
I've seen a loser win  
And a sad man grin  
I heard an honest man lie  
I've seen the good side of bad  
And the downside of up  
And everything between  
I licked the silver spoon  
Drank from the golden cup  
And smoked the finest green  
I stroked the fattest dimes at least a couple of times  
Before I broke their heart  
You know where it ends, yo, it usually depends on where you start

I knew this kid named Max  
Who used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs  
He liked to hang out late  
He liked to get ****-faced and keep the pace with thugs  
Until late one night there was a big gun fight and Max lost his head  
He pulled out his chrome .45, talked some ****, and wound up dead  
Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of this pain  
You know it comes that way  
At least that's what they say when you play the game  
God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news  
Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose

Then you really might know what it's like  
Then you really might know what it's like  
Then you really might know what it's like...to have to lose

Everypony clopped to my song that I sang and asked for another song.

"I can't everypony I'm to tired," I said. Everypony awwwwwwed at the same time. "Fine, Fine I will," I laughed. Everypony cheered at that. 'Wow I'm not that good am I?' I thought to myself. (So good by B.O.B)

Drinking a German beer with a Cuban cigar  
In the middle of Paris with a Dominican bar  
Great head on her shoulders, she probably studied abroad  
She transfered to Harvard, from King's College in march  
She says that i'm her favorite  
Cause she admires the art of Michelangelo with the flow  
Picasso with the bars  
She's well put together like a piece by gershwin  
Rennaisaince style, tonight is picture perfect  
Smile, and pack your bags real good baby  
Cause you'll be gone for a while

Girl tell me how you feel  
What your fantasy  
I see us on a beach down in Mexico  
You can put your feet up  
Be my senorita  
We ain't gotta rush  
Just take it slow

You'll be in the high life  
Soaking up the sunlight  
Anything you want is yours  
I had you living life like you should  
You say you never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la

Suffering from first class cabin fever  
Five hour layovers from Norway to Egypt  
I'm to the point like the Pyramids of Giza  
Still lean to the left like the tower out in pisa  
I'm feeling single baby,  
I could use a feature  
Swagger like ceaser, i'll get you a visa  
We can go to italy, and maybe see the coliseum  
I'll be Da Vinci if you be my Mona Lisa  
Smile, and pack your bags real good baby  
Cause you'll be gone for a while

Girl tell me how you feel  
What your fantasy  
I see us on a beach down in Mexico  
You can put your feet up  
Be my senorita  
We ain't gotta rush  
Just take it slow

You'll be in the high life  
Soaking up the sunlight  
Anything you want is yours  
I had you living life like you should  
You say you never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good

Well I been feeling singular  
How about let's make it plural  
Spin the globe, whatever it lands that's where we'll go  
We'll hit up Europe, yep, and spend some euro  
And maybe visit Berlin, the wall's with the murals  
This is your month baby  
Sign of the virgo  
Private reservation, glasses full of merlo  
A rose, a burgundy  
Travel like turbo  
Brush up on your espanol  
We'll Barcelona bound  
Smile, and pack your bags real good baby  
Cause you'll be gone for a while

Girl tell me how you feel  
What your fantasy  
I see us on a beach down in Mexico  
You can put your feet up  
Be my senorita  
We ain't gotta rush  
Just take it slow

You'll be in the high life  
Soaking up the sunlight  
Anything you want is yours  
I had you living life like you should  
You say you never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la  
You never had it so good  
La la la la la la

Everypony cheered so loud I thought I would go deaf. After everypony started leaving I went into the library.

"Wow that was awesome, Iceflame!" exclaimed Spike.

"It was nothing," I said. Putting down the guitar.

"It was not nothing I've never heard that song before," Twilight said.

"Ya I kinda made lyrics while I played the song," I said.

"Wow that's incredible," Spike said.

"Ya can you do another song," Twilight pleaded. I sighed grabbing my guitar off my back and sitting down on the couch.

"Ya sure," I said. "But only this last one then I am going to bed," I said. I made sure my voice was the right pitch and started my song. (More by Usher)

Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-  
listen to the people screaming out more, and more  
Cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back,  
Yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back,  
So captivating when I get it on the floor.

Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that Monster in the mirror,  
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.  
Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up.

_[CHORUS x2]_  
If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.

Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite  
put em in the air, if you more (and) more,  
Cos I can't wait to feel it.  
I go hard, can't stop,  
But if I stop just know that Imma bring it back,  
Never quittin' don't believe in that.

Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,  
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.  
Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up.

_[CHORUS x2]_  
If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.

Ooooooooo...  
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..  
Ooooooooo...

_[CHORUS x2]_  
If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.

Ooooooooo...  
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..  
Ooooooooo...

Gotta push it to the limit, give it more.

They cheered and hugged me.

"Incredible again," Spike said.

"Make it up again on the spot?"Twilight asked.

"Ya I did, well goodnight," I said hopping off the couch and out of there grasp. I walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water before heading to my room.

"Goodnight," Spike yawned behind me. I finally looked at the clock when I got in bed and was surprised that it was 10 already. 'Wow I wonder how tomorrow will go,' I thought. I awoke with a start grabbing my guitar and running down stairs.

"Your gonna be late for school, Iceflame," Twilight said taking a drink of her coffee.

"Ya I know, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. twilight shrugged.

"I don'y know I guess because you looked so peaceful," Twilight said. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Twilight," I groaned. I grabbed a pancake and flew out the door. I started playing some awesome guitar solo while I flew to school. I then remembered what happened yesterday with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. 'Holy crap I know what all their cutie marks will be' I thought. 'Applebloom's will be tools, Scootalo's will be a scooter or wheels, and Sweetie's will be a microphone, but what will be mine?' I thought. I put the guitar back on my back and flew faster the rest of the way. I made into my seat at the last second and noticed everypony especially the fillys pointing at me and whispering.

* * *

**What are they whispering about :D. What will Icy do to get Scoots Will he get her dundundun What will his cutie mark be? All this and more in the following Chapters. muhahahah **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is the chapter 2 and I am doing character interviews so yap or doodles I'll let you red it now.**

* * *

'Why is everypony staring' I thought. I wrote on a piece of paper and threw it at Scootalo. She read it, wrote on it, and threw it back. I read it, and it said, everypony is whispering about you is because your guitar and your songs yesterday that everypony in Ponyville heard and they were awesome, I was confused 'I'm not that good am I?' I asked myself. The day went by pretty fast until recess, which I was surprised Miss Cheerile did that for us still, everypony asked me to play, so I obliged. (Falling by Iration)

We met at a concert  
You were wearing converse  
I'm not good at playing it cool  
You said i was funny  
I spent all my money  
Then your friend get thrown in a pool  
When we said goodbye  
Know that i can't lie  
I never thought i'd see you again  
That was a mistake and  
Now my heart is taken  
It's too hard to comprehend

(Chorus)  
That i'm falling  
Hoping that you feel this way too  
Said i'm falling  
Sitting here waiting for you

Expert of illusion  
I just get to use it  
Thought i had it all worked out  
Love was just a stage name  
Watch it as it became  
Something i can't live without  
Then to my surprise  
You opened my eyes  
I thought i was empty inside  
Now every time you're near  
Stormy skies become clear  
Now there's nowhere left to hide

(Chorus 4x)

Instrumental

(Chorus 4x)

Everypony cheered when I was done. 'Maybe Music is my talent' I thought. After recess the day went at a normal pace, it felt normal but I could feel I bunch stares on the back of my neck, like everypony was staring at me but when I turned around everypony was staring at the front. 'This day can't go any faster can it?' I asked myself wishing it would go faster. By the time school was down I felt like I had holes in the back of my neck from everypony staring at me so much. I waited till I was the last one in the class to leave. When I got outside I saw the C.C.C. waiting for me.

"Hey guys what's up," I said. Scootalo looked scared for a couple of moments before she put on a brave face.

"Iceflame, will you be my special somepony?" Scootalo asked shyly.

"YES," I yelled it to the world running up to her and hugging her.

"Really?" Scootalo asked. I nodded vigorously in her neck.

"I've been in love with you since the day I saw you, I've just been trying to get to know you better since then," I said. From what I could see Scootalo blushed. I broke the hug and stared into her innocent eyes, they were so beautiful to me.

"Wow really? That's so cute," Sweetie said. I blushed a little still staring into Scoots eyes.

"Ya well you know," I said nervously trying to get the spotlight on somepony else.

"Why didn't ya try to make a move on 'er earlier?" Applebloom said.

"I thought she liked Feather Weight," I said started to walk towards Ponyville with Scootalo still wrapped in my embrace. We walked over to the tree house, when we got there Scoots and I walked to her side and plopped into a bean bag chair together.

"Okay what we do now?" Applebloom asked. I shrugged holding Scootalo tighter rubbing my face on her neck, I was met with a giggle from her.

"Why don't we try what Icy tells us what we should do," Scootalo said. I nodded.

"Sounds good to me, Scoots yours would probably be the scooter, Applebloom your would be wood crafts, and Sweetie would be singing, yes I've heard you sing Sweetie your pretty good. Now what would mine be?" I said. I started thinking what I was good at. 'I know I'm good at the sound board, the guitar, and singing so which would it be' I thought.

"Yours would be about music," Scootalo said. I nodded.

"Okay well let's try those things," Sweetie said. We all left the tree house and did those things. Scootalo's cutie mark turned out to be a scooter, Sweetie's was a microphone, and mine was 15 little music notes representing my talent for all music.

"And that's how I met your mother," I said shifting on the couch.

"Aw dad tell about growing up together and your adventures," Daisy Blossom said.

"Ya dad," Fire storm said. I chuckled.

"Maybe another time," I said.

"Ya Daddy's busy right now, we gotta make dinner," Scootalo called from the kitchen.

"Fine, alright kids go play before the sun goes down," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Why were you telling the kids that story?" Scootalo asked me. I kissed her on the check.

"Oh you know, because I could, Daisy thought it was cute," I said. Scootalo giggled.

"Well it's time for dinner, all you have to do is make desert," Scootalo said.

"Fine," I said whipping out the makings for brownies.

* * *

**Whoa**** twist ending. So tell me if you want the story when they are growing up in Da reviews. Lol but still do that. Sorry this is such a short chapter but I was running out of ideas well that's the end of this little story. **


End file.
